Primeiro Beijo
by Mayumii
Summary: Shigure descobre que Hatori nunca havia beijado. YAOI. ONESHOT. [ShigureHatori]


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence.

Hatori e Shigure. Shigure descobre que Hatori nunca havia beijado na vida. O que ele fará? Nos tempos de colégio. YAOI. ONESHOT.

* * *

**Primeiro Beijo**

Havia se passado a quarta aula do último dia do ano letivo. Claro, para os alunos que já haviam passado direto, estavam torcendo para que as duas últimas aulas restantes acabassem o mais rápido possível; e isso era óbvio para todos do colégio, que os membros da Família Sohma com certeza já estavam de férias; porque afinal, seria impossível que aqueles três excepcionais alunos ficassem de recuperação não? O único com probabilidade (ainda pouquíssima) de ficar de recuperação era Ayame, mas apesar de suas bobeiras e excentricidades, era muito inteligente, sendo o presidente do grêmio estudantil; Hatori não ficava para trás, sendo o gênio do colégio, sempre calado, o que atraía ainda mais garotas para seu fã-clube, só perdendo para o fã-clube de Shigure, que de longe era o maior do colégio, muito popular e inteligente (e um tanto quanto safado e galinha). Bem, o impressionante, na opinião de seus colegas, é que os três não tinham namoradas, e nunca viram ficarem com alguém. Diziam que poderiam ser gays, afinal, nem tudo na vida é perfeito. Mas claro, os três sabiam claramente do problema, a maldição do Juunishi.

**Sinal do final da aula – alunos já de férias se despedindo**

- Haa-san! O Akira-san pediu para irmos na sede, resolver os preparativos do final do ano! – grita Shigure.

- Shigure, não precisa gritar, eu estou ouvindo muito bem. Chama o Ayame e vamos. – murmura Hatori, soltando um suspiro baixinho.

- Gure-san, agora que acabou as aulas você será 24 horas meu não? Quero você in-tei-ri-nho para mim. – grita Ayame.

- Aya, eu também! Principalmente a noite e... – grita Shigure.

- YES! – exclamam os dois, deixando todos a volta muito confusos.

- Pff, vamos logo. – murmura Hatori, morrendo de vergonha dos dois primos.

- HATORI-SAN! – Hatori se vira e dá de cara com uma colega de classe lhe entregando um... embrulho.

- AAAAAH, QUE LINDO, O HAA-SAN TÁ GANHANDO PRESENTEE! – berram seus dois primos loucos.

- Hatori-san, gomen, mas é que, bem, como só vou te ver ano que vem, eu queria te dar um presente de Natal... – disse a garota, muito constrangida com o comentário de Shigure e Ayame. – É simples, mas espero que goste.

- Ah, não precisava... arigatou. Bom Natal para você. – aceita Hatori, sério como sempre, mas só de ter adicionado a ultima frase, fez o rosto da menina se iluminar.

- Que ano que vem seja o melhor ano da sua vida Hatori-san! – a garota sai correndo.

- QUE LINDINHO, O HAA-SAN GANHOU PRESENTINHO! – gargalha Shigure.

- Quer parar? Vamos logo. – diz Hatori, já visivelmente constrangido.

- Mas quando a gente chegar lá, quero ver o presenteee!

- Está bem, mas vamos logo, droga!

**Casa Principal da Família Sohma**

- Mostra agora o presentee Haa-san! – implorou Shigure.

- Parece até que o presente é seu! – reclama Hatori.

- Então você gostou de ganhar o presente né? HAHAHAHA, TE PEGUEI HATORII!

- Pff, fique quieto. Vou abrir.

Um relógio, muito bonito por sinal, mas ao abrir por inteiro o envelope, havia caído um papel.

- UMA CARTINHA! QUE LINDOO! – gargalha ainda mais Shigure.

- Hoje você não quer parar de encher não? Parece mais bobo que o Ayame...

- DEIXA EU LER A CAR-TI-NHA!

- Vá se danar Shigure!

- Então você lê, eu juro que fico quieto ENQUANTO VOCÊ TÁ LENDO A CARTA. – disse Shigure, não deixando de mostrar um sorriso.

- Baka...

"_Hatori-san,_

_Estou muito emocionada por você ter aceitado meu presente. Na verdade, tive muita dúvida de escolhê-lo, e perdoe-me, mas não sabia o que lhe presentear. Espero que coração que pudesse aceitar esse presente, mesmo se não gostasse._

_Pode me achar uma boba por escrever assim. É, eu nunca me dei bem com as palavras, ao contrário de você, claro, o número 1 do colégio. Mas quero lhe mostrar o quanto tenho sentimentos por você, mesmo podendo às vezes não ser muito clara._

_Nunca mostrou afeição por garotas no colégio. Seu círculo de amizades é restrito a garotos, e realmente nunca vi nenhuma menina perto de você, tirando as garotas histéricas do fã-clube. Uma vez deu até vontade de perguntar a você o motivo, como tantas pessoas, mas com certeza não tinha, nem ninguém tem, o direito de perguntar algo assim para você. Sempre senti uma admiração muito grande por você; antes, eu juro, nunca cheguei a pensar que pudesse gostar de você... mas foi algo tão espontâneo, que foi se moldando aos poucos, que quando dei por mim, nem eu poderia negar esse sentimento. Meu sonho era ser sua amiga. Mas depois, eu comecei a pensar além... e bem, eu sei que isso é impossível não é?_

_Com certeza nem sabe o meu nome. Nunca fui uma pessoa que pudesse se destacar na classe. Nunca fui alguém tão extrovertida. A única coisa que fiz foi ser capitã da equipe dos esportes: você poderia ter me visto como a capitã do time de vôlei, de atletismo, de basquete, de futebol, de tênis..._

_Mas eu também sei que você não sabe. Porque eu nunca vi você na torcida do colégio nos jogos, nos treinos._

_Alguns dias atrás, eu ouvi uma conversa do fã-clube, onde estavam discutindo se você já havia beijado alguém... bem, alguém tão legal como você já foi beijado não? Abraçado, apaixonado... bem, se não fosse, eu, como tantas outras meninas, desejaríamos, pra valer, que uma de nós pudesse dar o seu primeiro beijo. Ah, mas é uma besteira não, porque alguém como Hatori-san, tão especial, já foi beijado não?_

_Conheço-o o suficiente para saber que lerá essa carta inteira, mesmo se achasse que eu sou leviana, boba. E agradeço mesmo por fazer isso._

_Bem, e não vai precisar me encarar ano que vem de qualquer jeito, estou indo morar na Inglaterra definitivamente. Mandei essa carta para ter uma lembrança querida de um amor da adolescência. Eu posso chorar agora, mas no futuro, vou poder sorrir como uma doce lembrança não, Hatori-san?_

_Creio que vá se tornar um grande homem. Isso já está espelhado em você._

_Um ótimo ano novo."_

- HATORII! QUE KAWAII A CARTA!

- Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto! – disse Hatori, já perdendo a paciência. – Mancada minha, mas realmente não sei quem é ela...

- Takahata Yui; ela é bem tímida, mas muito popular mesmo, gentil com todo mundo, inteligente, e sobretudo uma fera nos esportes... e uma das garotas mais lindas do colégio... VOCÊ DEIXOU ESCAPAR UMA DESSAS? – berra Shigure, inconformado. – Se ela fosse apaixonada por mim, eu com certeza...

- ...já teria pegado. Não precisa relatar seus métodos. – suspira Hatori.

- Hatori arrasa-corações! HAHAHAHHA – gargalha ainda mais Shigure. – Ano... você nunca beijou?

- Claro que não, baka! Como é que vou beijar, se me transformaria?

- Tão ingênuo... até o Ayame com certeza já beijou!

- Só se for um poste... eu sei que você já beijou Akito!

- Fica quieto! Não queima o meu filme com o Akira-san né? – disse Shigure, mas abre um sorriso malicioso. – Então você nunca beijou... tadinho do Haa-san... não quer saber como é bom um beijo?

- Não, obrigado.

- Mesmo, mesmo?

- Baka, quem poderia me beijar? Você? – disse o futuro médico, irônico.

- Quem sabe... – antes que pudesse responder, os lábios de Hatori foram capturados pela boca exigente de Shigure, num beijo ávido, com um misto de curiosidade, brincadeira... mesmo lutando contra, Hatori se entrega ao futuro escritor, com um beijo profundo, quente, sensual... interromperam o beijo em busca de ar, até Shigure mordiscar a orelha de Hatori e murmurar em seu ouvido lentamente.

- Seu primeiro beijo foi bom, Haa-san?

- Você quer uma resposta?

- Claro Haa-san, eu adoraria ter uma resposta...

- Ok. – E Hatori o beijou dessa vez.

**OWARI**


End file.
